shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary war Part 1
Prediction by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] on the wide mountain cliff stands Dragon and his revolutionaries: Dragon: The time has finally come. Ivankov: HEEHAWW, YES FINALLY!!!!!!!!! Dragon: Iva I want you to command the center Ivankov:*in surprise* MEEEEE? Dragon: Yes, I have faith in you. Ivankov: GOT IT.*jumps down but loses balance before jumping and falls off the cliff while landing on a bunch of revo. soldiers* Revolutionaries:ahhhhhhh Ivankov: OHHHHHH IM SO SORRY, LET ME HEAL YOU Dragon: Iva stop Ivankov: huh? Dragon: Those soldiers came here to fight but their fate was to die here. let them be. Ivankov: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?????: Well I guess i should take the right flank. *an old man with white hair and a white beard wearing old style western clothes while leaning on a cane steps up* Dragon: Are you sure Coot? *yes ill be fine as long a my knees hold up* *coot withers away in a snow trail and appears through the snow like a blizzard on the right flank* Coot: ok, lets get this over with. ?????: Commander, let me take the left flank *a middle-aged man with blonde hair and blonde mustache in an old American cavalry uniform steps up and salutes Dragon* Dragon: No Cooper, ill need you here. you are the only one i have that has full Intel on the enemy forces being that you were a former marine vice admiral. Cooper:*salutes again* Yes sir!!!! Dragon: Bolivar take the left flank. *a young man with brown hair and in an old Spanish officers uniform steps up* Bolivar: Yes my master Dragon: Did i not tell you to stop calling me master? Bolivar: yes master Dragon: never mind *bolivar slides down the cliff and walks over to the left flank* Dragon: It seems everything is in order *dragon gets off his horse and slaps its behind, making it run away from the battlefield* Dragon:*staring at the running horse with a pleased look* be free. Soldier: sir everything is ready. your orders? Dragon: hand me the den den mushi and turn the speakers on Soldier: Yes sir. Dragon:*through the intercom* SOLDIERS OF THE NEW AGE!!!!!!!!! *all the soldiers and commanders look at dragon* Dragon: WE ARE THE EMISSARIES OF THE FUTURE. WE ARE HERE THE END THAT WHICH HAS NO NEED. THE WORLD GOVERNMENT HAS ITS TOP SOLDIERS BEHIND THOSE WALLS READY TO BRING YOU DOWN, BUT THEY WILL FAIL!!!!!!!!!! Revolutionaries: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon: MARIEJOIS IS THE FINAL STAGE TO FREE THE WORLD OF THE TYRANNY THAT IT LIVES UNDER. ALL OVER THE WORLD OUR SOLDIERS ARE FIGHTING FOR THAT CAUSE, AND WE WILL TOO!!!!!!!!!!! Revolutionaries:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon: NOW MEN, CRY HAVOC*with an evil face* and let slip the dogs of war. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the revolutionaries cannons fire at once at the first wall crumbling it to pieces* Revolutionaries: YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *as the smoke clears, behind the crumbles of the former first wall stand 10,000 WG soldiers ready for combat* Cooper: looks like they sent the Old Guard. all former famous and powerful marines that proved themselves time and time again on the battlefield that they can protect that which is holy. in this case, Mariejois WG officer: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the WG cannons fire at the revo.'s but hit a barrier before they reach the revo.'s* WG officer: WHAT? *in front of the cliff stands a young woman with long brown hair and in old american western clothing with her arms spread out and her eyes closed* WG soldier: that's Amelia the impenetrable. i heard she ate a devil fruit that lets her use phsycic powers but can only use them with her eyes closed. ?????: You heard right, hehehehehehehehe *a tall-slender devilish looking officer with long black hair walks up* WG soldier: General Akuma!!!!!!!!!! Akuma:*with a sadistic look* this is going to be fun*licks his lips* Cooper:*spots akuma* no way , its akuma. he's the general? Dragon: Who is he? Cooper: i used to know him when we served for the navy. he was always the one you had to watch out for. you never knew what he was gonna do. whatever you do, do not underestimate him. Dragon: ill keep that in mind. Akuma: well? what are you idiots standing around for? ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Old Guard: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Dragon: radio the front-line commanders and tell them to unleash hell. revo soldier: yes sir Revolutionaries: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *the revolutionaries charge at the charging WG soldiers* *they both clash in a violent rage. massive violent fighting spreads throughout the battlefield* *revo. cannons fire at the 2nd wall but its much larger than the first and the cannons barely scratch it* *right after the revo. cannons stop firing the WG cannons fire but stop short by Amelia's psychic barriers* Dragon: It has finally begun. *at the center the revo. soldiers and WG soldiers are all cluttered up trying to push each-other back* ?????: enough of this *a man dressed in musketeer clothing jumps up and cuts down multiple WG soldiers at the front of the cluster* WG soldiers:gha! WG soldier: that's kenji the swashbuckler!!!!!! Kenji:haHAAAAAAAA, it seems i am needed here. yaaaaa*start swinging his sword rapidly* who is my first opponent. WG soldier: he used to be a marine captain until he and that bastard cooper left to join the revolutionaries. Kenji: and what are you going to do about it? haHAAAAAAAAAAA ?????: ill take care of him *a middle-aged man in a red samurai armor and 3 scars on the left side of his face shows up* WG soldier: Colonel Shima Kenji: ahhh Shima long time no see haHAA... *while kenji is talking shima appears in front of him while drawing his sword and attempts to slash him* Kenji:haHAAAAAAAAAA*blocks shimas slash with his rapier* *kenji and shima while clashing in swords both jump back* Kenji: i see you've gotten better Shima: stop talking i just want to kill you and get this war over-with Kenji: agreed enough talk. haHAAAAAAAA*lunges at shima* Shima: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!*lunges at kenji* *on the right flank* Coot: Mō fubuki(blizzard) *coot makes a massive blizzard in the shape of a dome* WG soldier: I CANT SEE A THING!!!!! WG soldiers: GHA!!!!! *the blizzard snow completely rips multiple soldiers to shreds* WG soldier: what happened? *coot appears behind them in the middle of the blizzard* Coot: Sen yuki no mai(dance of a thousand snowflakes) WG soldiers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *on the left flank* Akuma: YAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH *akuma with a red pitch-fork jumps through out the battlefield killing any and all who stand in his way with great speed and elusiveness* Akuma:*points his pitch-fork at dragon* Dragon, i want you Dragon:*smiles at akuma*............. *out of nowhere a precise shot is fired at akuma but akuma ducks down and dodges the bullet coming at his head* *as akuma was ducking down a dynamite is thrown at akuma exploding at point-blank range with him escaping out of the smoke* ?????: how the hell did I miss? ?????: maybe its because your not a good shot. HAHAHAHA *standing in front of akuma are two middle-aged men. one in an 1860s northern US army uniform and a long rifle and the other in an old western mining outfit with a pickaxe. Akuma: well wattaya know, looks like i found myself two Revolutionary lieutenants, Sharp and Smitty. im in luck hehehehehe Smitty(with the pickaxe): akuma, who do you think you are pointing your little fork at our commander. Sharp(with the long rifle): he's right, but even if your are challenging him, you wouldn't stand a chance. Akuma: is that right? hehehehehe well then let me test that theory on you two. *akuma starts to turn pitch-black and begins to grow fangs,horns,and a spear-shaped tail. akuma's hair turns to fire and all his clothes burn up* Smitty/Sharp:*with surprised looks on their faces* Cooper: thats what i was talking about. but i've got to say, akuma's devil fruit fits him well. Dragon: and that is? Cooper: the mythical demon zoan fruit. it is said to be one of the most powerful devil fruits in existence. i just cant believe he got it out of all people. Dragon: what are its capabilities? Cooper: not even i know that. but i guess we're about to find out. Smitty: looks like its go time*lights the fuse to a dynamite he is holding and gets his pickaxe ready* Sharp: it seems there's no avoiding it. we're going to have to kill you*loads his rifle and aims down sight at akuma* Akuma:*in a demonic sadistic voice* we'll see about that!!!*puts his hand out* Gōka(hellfire) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction